federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Xolor
Xolor, known by most of his subjects as simply The Master, was the mysterious leader of the Zenith Alliance, a secret society bent on destabilizing the powers of the galaxy and creating a galactic empire under his supreme rule. Biography Origins Nothing was known about Xolor's past, except that he was from a distant galaxy. Even Kardok, one of Xolor's most trusted officers, did not know what species he was. He later revealed he was a Kelvan, from the Andromeda Galaxy, who planned to complete the mission his predecessors began a century before him. , led by Rojan. Their initial plan was to conquer several planets for their colonization, and eventually, their would encompass the entire Milky Way. They were convinced by Captain James T. Kirk to maintain a peaceful relationship with the inhabitants of the Milky Way, however, and their plans for domination were put aside.}} that they so strictly upheld. It is possible that the code of honor had been changed or even done away with by the 24th century, or that, unlike the other Kelvans, Xolor had made his own agenda, separate from his people's.}} Discovery of the Iconian gateway Xolor first arrived in the Milky Way Galaxy after happening upon a while on a survey of a system in the Andromeda Galaxy. Once in the Milky Way, he discovered a second, smaller gateway on the planet later dubbed "Zenith Prime". Kelvan scientists determined that it was an Iconian gateway that Xolor had found. They manufactured a device that would allow for a two-way journey despite the portals being one-way by default. Leader of the Zenith Alliance In 2380, Xolor sent the to the Denab system to capture Captain Jean-Luc Picard and destroy the . Kardok, captain of the GhIqtal, explained to Geordi La Forge that as soon as the Enterprise was destroyed, they would "take a trip to see Xolor." Kardok further explained that Xolor wished for the "keys to the castle," meaning Xolor intended to take over the Federation. During the journey to Zenith Prime, Kardok revealed to Picard Xolor's true name (previously referring to him as "The Master"). He also told Picard that Xolor would answer all of his questions once they reached the planet. Kardok believed that Xolor's plan was to expand the influence of the Klingon Empire, by "bringing the Federation to its knees". After Kardok showed Picard the device on board the GhIqtal, Picard wondered whether Xolor wanted to simply strike fear into the hearts of his enemies, or commit galactic genocide. Picard managed to convince Kardok that Xolor's plan would be disastrous for the galaxy, and Kardok thought up a counter-scheme to secretly inform the Enterprise of where the Zenith Alliance's home base was. Kardok's crew began to grow suspicious, however, and Vana Aleksandrov led a mutiny against him, stating her undying loyalty to Xolor. After arriving at Zenith Prime, Aleksandrov took Picard and Kardok down to the planet to face Xolor. Upon entering his throne room, Xolor greeted Picard with unexpected pleasantries. He told Picard that it was a shame that he would have to kill Kardok for disobedience. Kardok humbled himself and asked forgiveness, however, and Xolor forgave him. Aleksandrov was furious that Xolor would allow Kardok to live, but Xolor told her that "neither of them will die... today." form to make interaction with his subjects easier. It is unknown how many Zenith operatives had actually talked to Xolor face-to-face, but it is implied that both Kardok and Aleksandrov had spoken to him in person before.}} Xolor cleared up the notion that his master plan was to commit mass-genocide against the races of the galaxy, revealing his true intention – to be the absolute, supreme ruler of the galaxy. Xolor's fate following the destruction of Zenith Prime was unknown, though it was assumed he died in the chaos. Traits Appendices Background and trivia *Xolor was originally created as the primary antagonist for in 2010. His species was never revealed, but he was said to be a "mysterious alien." * intended for Xolor to be an Iconian, but he changed him to a Kelvan while writing . **Xolor does reveal, however, that his people had dealings with the Iconians before their empire collapsed. *Xolor was meant to be a ruthless dictator of sorts, but when CaptFredricks decided upon making him a Kelvan, his entire persona was changed. He became a man of integrity and determination, with a certain thirst for power. Rather than wipe out the races of the galaxy (as the original wished to), he wished to rule them as supreme leader instead. *His name is pronounced as ZOH-loor. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references Category:Kelvans